A vingança é um prato que se serve três vezes
Sequência de Abertura 'Piada do Sofá:' Os Simpsons chegam e sobem no sofá todos bebês; Homer, também de chupeta, dá um "suck". Depois que eles se ajeitam, evoluem rapidamente para os tamanhos/idades normais. Sinopses Homer e a família quase sofrem um acidente de trânsito por causa do Texano Rico; Homer o persegue prometendo vingança. A partir daí, sua família lhe conta três estórias sobre este tema: * Na 1ª, Marge conta a estória do Conde de Monte-Gordo (Cristo), "the Count of Monte Fatso", na qual um homem de família vai para a prisão, após alguém, que o invejava e queria tomar sua mulher, tramar uma mentira. Esse homem injustiçado, um dia foge da cadeia e elabora um mirabolante plano de vingança... Marge é contra o ato de vingança de Homer; * Na 2ª, Lisa conta a estória da vingança dos malandros (a dublagem brasileira fala malandro, mas "nerds" ficaria melhor), "Revenge of the Geeks", na qual meninos, cansados de apanhar dos valentões da escola, usam uma máquina para se vingar deles, mas esse "poder" acaba corrompendo o usuário da máquina... Lisa também é contra o ato de vingança de seu pai; thumb * A última, "Bartman Begins", é a estória de Bart, que conta sobre um garoto que viu os pais serem assassinados por um assaltante e jura vingança. Com a ajuda do avô, ele se torna [[Bartman|'Bartman']], que combate o crime de Springfield... ops, Gotham City, em busca do bandido que o deixou órfão. Bart é a favor do ato de vingança de Homer. Enredo A família Simpson está num agradável passeio de carro, desfrutando do novo rádio sintonizador de emissoras via satélite, quando quase sofrem um acidente; o Texano Rico entra na rodovia, cortando a frente de Homer. Se não bastasse isso, o Texano ainda provoca chamando-os de covardes. Homer fica irado, pega um bastão de beisebol e parte pra cima do Texano, tentando acertar seu carro. Marge pede para seu marido parar, afinal vingança não resolve as coisas. E para que Homer entenda esta mensagem, Marge conta-lhe uma estória, que aconteceu há muito tempo em Paris... (e o Texano Rico: "Lá no Texas?") O Conde de Monte-Gordo No conto de Marge, vemos uma família jovem, rica e feliz, representada por ela e Homer (Monsieur e Madame Simpson), acompanhados das crianças, Bart e Lisa, todos aparentando uns 5 anos mais novos. Monsieur Simpson é um chefe de família bem-sucedido, com bastante dinheiro para mimar esposa e filhos. Mas sua alegria causa muita inveja em Meaux (Moe), um homem que afirma odiar os Simpsons e que tem um plano para tirar tudo o que eles têm. Naquela noite, os Simpsons dormem tranquila e sonoramente, quando seu quarto é invadido pelo Chefe da Guarda (Wiggum) e seus homens (Eddie e Lou), que estão ali para levar Homer, acusado de traição. No dia seguinte, Homer está no Palácio da Justiça, em audiência diante do Juiz (Roy Snyder); Moe é a testemunha de acusação e em suas mãos uma carta, na qual Homer escreve que ama tanto a Inglaterra que até trairia a França se preciso fosse. Homer alega que não escreveu aquilo, mas o Juiz não quer saber e o manda à prisão Chateau D'if, que fica numa ilha rochosa. Na prisão, Homer é conduzido à cela pelos carcereiros (Lenny e Carl), que o avisam sobre o "capacete de rato", um tipo de tortura realizada às 9 da manhã. Os dias passam, e no Jornal da Prisão sai a notícia que a esposa do prisioneiro casa-se novamente. Ao ler a matéria, Homer, que estava amarrado numa "roda da tortura", jura vingança contra Moe. Depois na sua cela, após comer um pobre ratinho que julgava a única coisa que lhe mantinha são, Homer percebe que tem um homem preso ali também (Sr. Burns); alguém que lhe mostra um túnel secreto, o qual ele cavou durante 30 anos, mas agora considera-se velho demais (e decrépito) para usufruir da fuga. Burns também entrega um mapa que mostra onde um tesouro está escondido; com o tesouro Homer poderá realizar sua vingança. Homer pega o mapa e segue pelo túnel, que termina na parede externa de uma das torres de Chateau D'if. Homer cai no mar e, incrivelmente, mergulha para dentro de uma jaula submersa, ficando preso novamente. Para sua sorte, um esqueleto, de alguém que provavelmente morreu ali, aponta para uma rocha, que esconde a entrada de outro túnel; Homer nada através desse túnel e vai parar... de volta à cela do castelo, junto de Burns (e ele consegue repetir essa façanha). Enfim, Homer segue as instruções do mapa e chega até uma caverna numa praia e encontra o tesouro; uma grande quantidade de moedas de ouro, prata, joias e tantos outros objetos de valor. O tempo avança e vemos Monsieur Simpson, bem-vestido, morando no seu próprio palácio, que fica numa colina próxima à sua antiga residência, local que agora pertence a Meaux, tanto a casa como a família. E alguém bate à porta deles; é um dos empregados (Sideshow Mel) do "Conde de Monte-Cristo" (deveriam falar Monte-Gordo né?) com um convite para o "baile de gala". Na noite do baile, as carruagens dos convidados chegam ao palácio, que se aglomeram no salão principal. Pouco depois, guardas particulares anunciam, com trombetas, a presença do anfitrião, vestindo máscara, capa e chapéu, que desce ao salão e reverencia Madame Marge, que fica toda sem-jeito diante do enciumado e desconfiado Moe. O Conde diz a Moe que ficaria honrado se ele experimentasse o entretenimento da noite, a "inofensiva" Poltrona do Relaxamento. Moe acomoda-se na poltrona e ela o prende; nesse momento o Conde revela sua verdadeira identidade (ah sim, aquela "pinta" no rosto tem que sair). Surpresa, Marge exclama o retorno de Homer, que confessa ("Oui, oui!") passar os últimos 5 anos preparando a vingança mais "requintada"; ele puxa uma alavanca e a poltrona sobe. Primeiramente Moe sofre umas agressões estúpidas, infantis, tanto que desdenha falando que aprendeu '''a lição e pergunta se são amigos novamente. Mas o melhor vem em seguida; a poltrona vira e ele cai numa '''frigideira gigante, com massa de crepe. Uma espátula, também gigante, o enrola na massa, que é banhada com conhaque; por fim um fósforo, fogo e voilá - flambagem. Moe morre carbonizado num crepe suzette. Monsieur Simpson, orgulhoso, é repreendido por Marge (tapão na cara), que vai chorar a morte do marido, acompanhada de Bart e Lisa. Homer não entende como a sua (ex)família é capaz de gostar do homem responsável por sua prisão. Marge explica que eles estavam juntos há 5 anos e também tiveram trigêmeos (olhem o que virou a Maggie). Homer explica que fez tudo aquilo por Marge, mas ela não admite o fato dele ficar tanto tempo ausente, apenas preocupado com sua vingança. Marge pega as crianças e vai embora, deixando um desolado Monsieur Simpson para trás. – Fim da 1ª estória. De volta ao carro dos Simpsons na rodovia, Homer está mais interessado nos ritmos jamaicanos do seu rádio-satélite do que na estória sobre vingança de Marge, o que a deixa muito chateada. E por falar em vingança, ele pega novamente o taco de beisebol e volta a perseguir o Texano Rico. Então é a vez de Lisa pedir para seu pai parar com aquilo; ela conta a sua estória, do porque vingança é errado: A Vingança dos Malandros Tudo se passa na Escola, onde os valentões Jimbo, Dolph e Kearney jogam SHUFFLEBOARD, utilizando os colegas nerds no lugar dos discos; até o Diretor Skinner é usado no jogo. Cansados de tanta covardia, uma noite os nerds reúnem-se no laboratório da escola, para ver a invenção de Martin, o "você-me-pagador" ("Get-Back-Inator" no original). Como a invenção, composta de uma mochila e uma luva eletrônicas, exige um pouco de coordenação do usuário, Milhouse se habilita, afinal ele fazia malabarismo nos acampamentos. Noutro dia, Martin provoca os valentões (hehe chamou de cachorrões), que estavam matando tempo no banheiro. Martin é perseguido por eles até a biblioteca (lugar até então desconhecido para os valentões); lá dentro, Milhouse usa o Você-me-pagador para dar uma lição neles - "cuecão/chá de cueca" em Dolph, "mamilos roxos" no Kearney e "pare de bater em si mesmo" em Jimbo. Não demora e o nerds da escola podem brincar despreocupados; Lisa parabeniza Milhouse por seu "trabalho", mas enquanto ele se gloriava, é atingido por uma peteca atirada por Martin e Lisa acha engraçado. Milhouse sente-se constrangido e usa a arma que Martin inventou contra ele mesmo; essa atitude desencadeia o desejo de se vingar de todos que um dia lhe causaram algum "mal", Milhouse até carrega uma lista com os nomes dessas pessoas (pode isso?!). Ele sai pela escola usando sua arma em todos que encontra; até um menino que estava ali em seu 1º dia de aula, e que nunca tinha visto, recebe uma punição (Milhouse alega que esse estranho um dia irá fazer algo contra ele, então lhe aplica uma "pré-vingança"). Lisa tenta fazer Milhouse parar, alertando-o sobre os perigos do vício em vingança, porém ele responde que ela irá gostar dessas coisas quando for sua "rainha". Lisa recusa o convite e Milhouse fica furioso, tanto que passa a ameaçá-la com a máquina, mas logo em seguida arrepende-se ("não posso machucar Lisa") e abandona o você-me-pagador; que vai parar nas mãos de Nelson, um dos valentões da escola, até então ausente por caxumba. A estória de Lisa termina com Nelson castigando severamente Milhouse com o você-me-pagador. Fim da 2ª estória. Voltamos ao carro dos Simpsons, com Lisa explicando a moral da sua estória: "o vingador torna-se tão mau quanto quem o prejudicou primeiro". Mas Homer não pensa assim, para ele a lição é "jamais abaixe a sua arma" (faz sentido) - e continua gritando e perseguindo o Texano Rico, que, minutos depois, estaciona num lugar bonito para admirar o pôr do sol. Homer também ali chega na certeza que finalmente irá consumar sua vingança; quando é interrompido por Bart, que reclama pois também tem uma estória para contar. Homer não parece interessado, mas ao perceber que sua esposa exige atenção no menino, acaba se acalmando e diz para Bart prosseguir. Bartman Begins A estória de Bart começa no "passado", ambientada numa movimentada metrópole; seu protagonista (o próprio Bart), acompanhado dos pais (Homer e Marge), sai de uma apresentação noturna da "Casa de Ópera Gotham City". Eles atravessam um beco escuro, onde são abordados por um ladrão armado, que exige a carteira. O personagem de Homer diz ao ladrão que eles não o temem, mas é alvejado mortalmente logo em seguida, assim como sua esposa (ela consegue impedir que o menino também leve um tiro). Antes de morrer, o pai pede ao filho vingança; e antes do assassino ir embora, o garoto percebe que ele tem uma cobra tatuada no rosto. Dias depois, o garoto está diante dos túmulos de sua família, dizendo que quer se vingar, mas não sabe como; é quando outra pessoa da família oferece-lhe ajuda, o Vovô. Este, quando jovem, combatia o crime em Gotham; ele era o Cacatua Rubra. Vovô leva seu neto para um treinamento à "moda antiga", pouco tempo depois o menino parece o "Governador da Califórnia". Chega a noite que Bartman atua contra o crime; um ladrão rouba a banca de jornais de um imigrante (Apu), porém é interceptado pela criança fantasiada e vai parar numa caixa de alta tensão. Enquanto as capas de jornais ilustram um menino musculoso aterrorizando o submundo do crime, um locutor radialista informa a lista de bandidos combatidos pelo Bartman: o Fumador (the Toker), o Canoa Furada (the Diddler), Sr. Toupeira (the Mole), Docinho e Pimenta (Sugar & Spice) e Lenny Venenoso (Poison Lenny). Mas depois que derruba Lenny, Bartman está frustrado, pois é mais um sem a tatuagem de cobra, e se pergunta quando vingará seus pais. Nisto uma voz vinda do céu, a bordo dum dirigível, chama sua atenção; é o bandido O Serpente, agradecendo pelo menino morcego eliminar sua "concorrência". Bartman retruca, falando que nenhum bandido livra-se dele, é quando Lenny Venenoso reclama que ele não é bandido, e sim apenas um travesti. Bartman, irritado, joga Lenny na caixa de força; se a descarga elétrica não o matou, os tiros do "Comissário Wiggum" certamente. Uma outra noite chega, e no Museu de História Natural de Gotham as joias "roubáveis" do oriente estão em exposição. O local está repleto de pessoas da alta sociedade e vários guardas; de repente uma música é ouvida, tipo aquelas de encantadores de serpente da Índia. A música, hipnótica, "paralisa" as pessoas, fazendo-as rebolarem, imitando as cobras; principalmente os policias. É o vilão O Serpente que chega no museu com dois capangas tocando "flautas mágicas" (been-flautas). Ele vai até as joias, atira em Krusty, mas antes que continuasse roubando os convidados, Bartman entra no museu. O Serpente corre, tentando fugir, porém não vai longe; Bartman, usando seus "bartarangs", detém ele e seus capangas. Livres da música hipnótica, os policiais cercam os criminosos; Bartman aproxima-se do Serpente e arranca sua máscara, finalmente encontra o bandido tatuado que matou seus pais. Tomado de ódio, o garoto-morcego desfere um poderoso soco contra o rosto do Serpente, que se desequilibra e vai de encontro às presas de uma gigantesca cobra que estava em exposição, encontrando a morte. Bartman dá-se por satisfeito afinal concluiu sua vingança, é quando a "Repórter Lisa" aparece e lhe diz que aquilo tudo não trouxe seus pais de volta e pergunta se valeu a pena. Bartman responde que sim, aliás, ele tem zilhões de dólares e não tem pais para incomodá-lo. Fim da 3ª estória. Assim Bart termina seu conto sobre vingança, que aliás, como ele mesmo diz "é ótima", alegando que sua estória foi melhor que as anteriores. Homer acha graça de Bart, mas vingança já não era mais tão importante; ele e o Texano Rico estavam de boa, conversando sobre a humanidade e admirando as estrelas. FIM Citações * Marge: "Homer, não! Vingança não resolve nada!" * Homer: "...E o que os Estados Unidos fazem no Iraque?!" * Carceireiro Carl: "V''ocê acha que tem problemas? O 'Homem da Máscara de Ferro' ali é o legítimo Rei da França." * '''Moe Meaux:' "Crepe?... '''Suzette!!" * '''Madame Marge: "Você passou tanto tempo armando sua vingança que perdeu tudo o que realmente importava." * Jimbo (p/ Milhouse com o você-me-pagador):' "''Por favor, tenha piedade! Sempre te achei o idiota mais legal." * '''Homer (p/ Bart):' "''Você?! Você é burro demais para contar uma estória." * '''Lenny Venenoso (p/ Bartman):' "''Mas eu não sou um bandido, veja! Eu sou um travesti." * '''Bartman (p/ Lenny Venenoso):' "''Explica isso pro desenhista!" * '''Bartman (p/ a garota na piscina):' "''Não conversa comigo enquanto eu 'vibro'!" Curiosidades Estória de Marge * Estória inspirada no livro "'''O Conde de Monte Cristo", obra-prima da literatura mundial, publicada em 1845, escrita pelo romancista francês Alexandre Dumas - livro que teve inúmeras adaptações: peças teatrais, minisséries (novela), filmes (o de 2002 é muito bom)... até um anime, "Gankutsuou"; * Antes de contar sua estória, Marge avisa que ela aconteceu em Paris, então o Texano Rico pergunta se é no Texas... Parece uma piada idiota mas não é; o estado do Texas tem uma Paris sim, ela fica a nordeste, no Condado de Lamar, na divisa com o estado de Oklahoma. O povoado que se formou ali e virou cidade, recebeu este nome oficialmente em 1844. * No conto de Marge, quando o Monsieur Simpson diz para sua esposa que não quer que seus filhos o vejam sendo levado à prisão, ela diz para ele não se preocupar pois as crianças ainda estavam bêbadas da escola; Bart e Lisa aparecem com garrafas de suco de uva fermentado (vinho) e Lisa conta em francês: "uh, deux, trois..." * Ao entregar seu mapa de tesouro para Homer, o "colega de cárcere" Burns é indagado pelo motivo deste presente; Burns responde que é pela sensação de que ao menos teve um amigo antes que sua vida infeliz terminasse... e também porque, enquanto Homer dormia, Burns o violentou (é isso mesmo que você está pensando, cadeia né) repetidamente; Estória de Lisa * Antes de Lisa contar essa estória, Homer admite ter sido ele quem atirou no Sr. Burns e que colocou a culpa na Maggie. * Na biblioteca da Escola, onde os nerds vingam-se dos valentões, vemos uma publicidade do livro nazista "Mein Kampf", com seu próprio autor, Adolf Hitler; *Na lista de vingança de Milhouse existe o nome do Diretor Skinner, mas Milhouse não se vinga dele. Estória do "Bartman" * A estória é uma paródia do filme Batman Begins, de 2005, com Christian Bale no papel principal. * Quando Bart sai da sauna individual todo musculoso, no original traduzindo, ele diz que tem mais músculos que um recife de mariscos da Nova Inglaterra (região ao norte da costa leste dos Estados Unidos); mas a edição brasileira dubla que ele tem mais músculos que o governador da Califórnia, uma referência, na época, a Arnold Schwarzenegger... uma prova de que às vezes... às vezes, a edição intencional tem boas ideias; * A estória faz uma "homenagem" a Howard Hughes: "...porque o Bartman está abatendo os bandidos como Howard Hughes '''abate' jovens estrelas." – Na cena em que um repórter radialista noticia os atos do super-herói. Howard Hughes (1905-1976) foi um milionário produtor/diretor de '''Hollywood' dos anos 1920 a 1950, além de engenheiro da aviação e piloto, dono de indústria, um homem bem-sucedido e de muito poder que, nas horas vagas, "colecionava" jovens atrizes emergentes do cinema (uma lista invejável); Outras Curiosidades: *Após as estórias, na conversa entre Homer e o Texano Rico, descobre-se que ambos são do Connecticut, um dos estados que ficam na "Nova Inglaterra"; *Homer também diz que acha que só existam 2 estrelas, mesmo olhando para um céu estrelado; *O episódio termina sendo dedicado a todos que morreram nos filmes Guerra nas Estrelas, entre os quais Darth Vader, Obi Wan Kenobi, Jabba... e lamentando que Jar-Jar Binks não morreu; *Esse episódio marca a volta de Leonardo Serrano como Milhouse; Galeria Mais imagens do episódio: homer rádio satélite carro.jpg|vamos curtir o "rádio-satélite" homer fúria bastão carro.jpg|nervoso... simpsons paris 18x11.jpg|'E1' - le Simpsons casa simpsons paris 18x11.jpg|'E1' - casa do Monsieur Simpson homer preso guardas marge 18x11.jpg|'E1' - perdeu traidor chateau d'if times lenny.jpg|'E1' - bad news da prisão esqueleto homer submerso jaula saída.jpg|'E1' - esqueleto deu a dica palácio conde de monte gordo.jpg|'E1' - Palácio do Conde convidados palácio conde de monte gordo.jpg|'E1' - belo figurino dos convidados homer máquina vingança moe 1.jpg|'E1' - máq. vingança: subindo homer máquina vingança moe 2.jpg|'E1' - máq. ving.: tirando a sujeira homer máquina vingança moe 3.jpg|'E1' - máq. ving.: desafio formal homer máquina vingança moe 4.jpg|'E1' - máq. ving.: chute nos colhões homer máquina vingança moe 5.jpg|'E1' - máq. ving.: massa de crepe homer máquina vingança moe 6.jpg|'E1' - máq. ving.: conhaquinho homer máquina vingança moe 7.jpg|'E1' - máq. ving.: voilà!... SUZETTE!! moe crepe flambado marge triste.jpg|'E1' - aaah... q dózinha do Meaux trigëmeos moe marge 18x11.jpg|'E1' - quem vai sustentar os trigêmeos? homer perseguição carro texano.jpg|Homer ainda quer briga skinner martin milhouse amarrados valentões.jpg|'E2' - q q tem o Diretor? milhouse máquina vingança martin.jpg|'E2' - Milhouse surtado lista de vingança milhouse.jpg|'E2' - Lista da Vingança de Milhouse willie ultimate noogie milhouse.jpg|'E2' - "Ultimate Noogie" no Willie milhouse ameaça lisa vocêmepagador.jpg|'E2' - vc será minha "Rainha" 1811-Simpsons.jpg|'E3' - ó o físico do muleque ladrão altavoltagem bartman.jpg|'E3' - alta voltagem 1 o fumador ataque bartman.jpg|'E3' - já era o Fumador o canoa furada soco bartman.jpg|'E3' - e o Canoa Furada Sr. Toupeira marreta bartman.jpg|'E3' - e o Sr. Toupeira Docinho e Pimenta rede bartman 2.jpg|'E3' - e Docinho e Pimenta (minhas tias?!) Jguig.jpg|'E3' - Lenny Venenoso ralando lenny venenoso alta voltagem.jpg|'E3' - alta voltagem 2 gotham natural history museum 18x11.jpg|'E3' - Museu de Gotham bartman bartrangs.jpg|'E3' - os "bartarangs" bartman serpente soco.jpg|'E3' - porrada! serpente morte policiais.jpg|'E3' - e a morte do Serpente Episódio disponível em DVD Não Décima Oitava Temporada en:Revenge is a Dish Best Served Three Times es:Revenge Is A Dish Best Served Three Times fr:La vengeance est un plat qui se mange trois fois pl:Revenge Is a Dish Best Served Three Times Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Episódios de trilogia Categoria:Figurino